sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gina Grad
}} | birth_place = Overland Park, Kansas, U.S. | residence = | nationality = American | education = | alma_mater = University of Kansas | occupation = | employer = The Young Turks | television = | movement = Progressive | spouse = }} Gina Grad (born May 1, 1978) is an American radio personality and voice-over artist in the United States. She hosted "Andy and Gina in the Morning" 100.3 The Sound|website=www.thesoundla.com|access-date=2017-02-16}} weekdays on KSWD 100.3 The Sound 100.3 The Sound|website=www.thesoundla.com|access-date=2017-02-16}} and covers the news desk / co-hosts on The Adam Carolla Show. Early life and education Grad grew up in Overland Park, Kansas where she attended, and subsequently graduated from, Shawnee Mission South High School, and attended the University of Kansas. She currently resides in the Los Angeles area. Career Grad started at the now-defunct 97.1FM KLSX in November 2006 as an overnight phone screener until landing a job on the Conway and Whitman Show (later renamed The Tim Conway Jr. Show) as producer, phone screener, nightly news girl and fill-in co-host. After KLSX flipped formats from talk to music (97.1 KAMP) in February 2009, Tim Conway Jr., Brian Whitman, former KLSX producer and board-op Randy Wang (Ryan Wong) and Grad started a short-lived podcast called "The Bobsled". When that ended, Gina and Randy started "The Pretty Good Podcast " which aired daily from May 2009 to February 2015. The show was later shortened to "The PGP". They took another version of their show, "The Gina and Randy Show" to Frank Kramer's Entertaining Entertainment News|date=2014-05-01|newspaper=Dish Nation Entertaining Entertainment News|access-date=2017-02-16|language=en-US}} Toad Hop Network, which was recorded at his home studio, then at the former Jon Lovitz Comedy Club at Universal City Walk. Grad took a job at KFI am640 in November 2009 producing Gary Hoffmann's Sunday morning show and fill-in producing for the Bill Handel Show. She also helped launch The Bill Carroll Show as associate producer and "stunt girl," as well as guest-hosting for The John and Ken Show with her podcast co-host Randy Wang. Grad also made regular appearances on The Young Turks online news network between 2013-2015, presenting news stories and weighing in as a guest panelist on "The Main Show," The Point with Ana Kasparian and The Rubin Report with Dave Rubin. In February 2015, Grad began on the now-defunct 100.3FM 'The Sound' KSWD (First as co-host of Mark in the Morning with Mark Thompson of "Mark and Brian" fame and then hosted the music-intensive morning show "Andy and Gina in the Morning 100.3 The Sound|website=www.thesoundla.com|access-date=2017-02-17}}" with co-host Andy Chanley). A couple of months after starting at her job at 'The Sound', she was hired on at The Adam Carolla Show, joining Bryan Bishop (known on the show as "Bald Bryan"), where she covers the news and co-hosts the show. Now that 100.3 The Sound is defunct, Grad no longer hosts a morning radio program. Voice over Grad is known in the video gaming community for voicing Rose in Street Fighter IV. She has also voiced games and series like Syndicate, Technolyze, Paranoia Agent, Ergo Proxy, Connected and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Awards Grad received the 2016 Reelworld Rising Star Award and is the 2017 recipient of the Excellence in Radio Award through the Alliance for Women in Media. Charity In early 2016, Grad teamed up with a representative from The Hugging Angels Foundation by spearheading an on-air campaign to help a teenage girl battling Stage 3 Hodgkin's Lymphoma attend her dream prom. References External links * * * Gina Grad at Crystal Acids Voice Actor Database * Category:Living people Category:People from Overland Park, Kansas Category:American radio DJs Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:1978 births